Accelerated conflict
by Darkmetaldragon95
Summary: Para aquellos que hayan leido Versus, sabran que kirito y Silver crow ya han luchado uno contra el otro, pero alguna vez podran luchar en un mismo equipo? que pasa cuando los personajes de SAO coinciden con el universo de AW? Spin off de mi antiguo fic basado en SAO
1. Prologo: De vuelta a casa

Hola a todos!

Bueno al fin después de unas largas "vacaciones" (si es que a estar no sé cuántas pinches horas a la semana en la universidad se les puede llamar así) al fin me decidí a publicar este nuevo fic, realmente cuando termine underworld Resolution me había decidido que ese sería el arco final de la historia (calmados que aún lo es e.e) pero dije, porque no hacer un spin off y a la vez crossover con otra gran historia de reki? Y boom aquí se me ocurrió combinar Accel World y Sword art online, aunque no es obligatorio, al menos se recomienda leer la historia original que tenía creada desde hace tiempo y está dividida en 3 arcos: new GGO, underworld revelations, y finalmente underworld resolution, como ya mencione esta historia es un spin off (no pertenece a la saga original) y por lo mismo puede haber algunas cosillas que no cuadren del todo, les seré sincero la historia comienza algo lenta (quien ya me conozca sabe que al inicio todas mis historias se desarrollan lentamente y cuando menos te lo esperas explota la bomba XD ) pues bien que más me queda por decir? Ah si el disclaimer: esta obra me pertenece, pero no los personajes de Accel World y menos los de SAO, todos ellos les pertenecen al maestro Reki kawahara, (hay algunos que si me pertenecen e.e) y algunos otros que tal vez aparezcan más adelante le pertenecen a nuestro buen amigo Kai que por ahí debe andar supongo…

Sin más que decir los dejo con el inicio de una nueva aventura, espero que les guste: D

Prologo…

Velocidad eso es la clave de este mundo, sin ella no puedes sobrevivir, es el inicio y fin de todo... Necesito ser más rápido aun, ser lo suficientemente veloz para sobrepasar a todos, pero cómo?... esa oscuridad... esta era la primera vez desde hacía ya 4 años que no me había sentido así, 4 años sin ver ese sitio tan oscuro... Mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza una voz comenzaba a escucharse gradualmente...  
-...ard... Edward! Despierte!-  
-Ehh? -  
\- Si no le molesta podría resolver el problema numero 34? -  
-Problema 34... Que no íbamos en el 18?-  
-ESO FUE HACE 1 HORA! SALGA DE MI CLASE INMEDIATAMENTE!-  
En ese momento salí de la clase solo para continuar absorto en mis pensamientos, por alguna razón no había podido dejar de pensar en eso desde hace ya 3 días, 3 largos días sin comer y sin poder concentrarme en nada debido a ese problema...  
3 días antes...

Flashback interno  
-here comes a New challenger-  
El mensaje de solicitud de duelo había aparecido en mi indicador, actualmente me encontraba en una zona abierta en new GGO, durante la última actualización se habían agregado ciertas características como el desafío P.V.P. para el campo abierto con esto se evitaban los problemas de un duelo injusto de 1 contra todo un equipo y por si fuera poco las recompensas eran mayores por lo cual la opción de duelo a muerte 1 vs 1 era algo muy común en los últimos días.  
-Por favor, estoy descansando un poco, además a que idiota se le ocurriría retarme, acaso no leíste el nombre de la persona a la que estas retando?-  
La voz sonó muy calmada, una voz totalmente serena sin embargo no podía distinguir si era de hombre o mujer debido a la máscara que tenía puesta.  
-Claro que lo he leído... Es por eso mismo que te he retado, eres darkmetaldragon no? Me gustaría comprobar los rumores, que eres el número 1 del servidor europeo y a pesar de que tu equipo no ganó se te considera el mejor jugador del bullet of bullets de hace 1 año.-  
-Pff no lo dirás enserio o sí?-  
-Hablo bastante en serio! -  
De inmediato logre ver un destello proveniente desde la cintura de la persona frente a mi, en ese momento por inercia mi cuerpo llevo mi mano derecha a mi espalda directo a sacar mi espada la bloody razor, el choque entre ellas fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar chispas y levantar la arena a nuestro alrededor, comencé a sentir la presión abrumadora proveniente de la otra espada y por reflejo sale hacia atrás.  
-Qué diablos? Quien eres y como es que tienes tanta fuerza? El límite actual de nivel es de 180! Ni siquiera llevando todos los bonos de nivel al atributo str deberías tener algo así!-  
-Hmm puedes usar ambas si quieres-  
-Ambas? A qué demonios te refieres!?-  
En ese momento lo comprendí, lo que veía era algo totalmente imposible la persona frente a mi llevo su otra mano hasta la cintura y de la funda saco una segunda espada, esta era una espada que nunca antes había visto, un color azul bastante claro similar al aguamarina emanaba de ella, sin embargo eso no era lo que me preocupó, a pesar de que después de los incidentes en el mundo virtual retiraron todas las habilidades únicas y reiniciaron el sistema llevando a todos a nivel 1 esto era imposible, si bien la habilidad de dual wield y two hand Sword ya no existían, aun habíamos 3 personas capaces de usar armas a dos manos, el primero de ellos era el espadachín negro kirito un sobreviviente de SAO que logró desarrollar la capacidad de usar dos espadas, el tercero era quien alguna vez fue mi enemigo y ahora era como un rival para mí, Owen aquel que programó el proyecto horizon y en un comienzo robo las 30 habilidades únicas, sin embargo debido al tiempo que práctico si bien no el logro desarrollar las habilidades como tal, el comprendió cómo funcionaban y logró imitar un par de ellas incluso tras haberlas perdido, mientras que el segundo era yo, quien tras haber entrado por primera vez a GGO recibí la habilidad dual wield que me permitía no sólo usar dos armas iguales sino combinar distintos tipos de estas tales como espadas lanzas e incluso armas de fuego que normalmente se necesitarían dos manos, aun tras haber sido eliminada esta habilidad, esa capacidad había quedado fuertemente grabada en mí mismo, era un distintivo de quien soy, sin embargo esta persona frente a mi ahora mismo estaba levantando dos espadas, lo cual no era imposible pero el nivel de dificultad era bastante alto y tardaría por lo menos 2 años aprender a usar armas de un nivel muy bajo...  
-Lo repetiré una vez más... Quien eres!? -  
-está bien te lo diré, pero desgraciadamente para ti...-  
Las palabras que dijo me habían dejado marcado los últimos días...  
-Yo me expresó mediante el combate-  
Fin del flashback  
-Ed! Despierta!-  
-que pasa?-  
-Pues que te han sacado de la clase de armado de circuitos, y es una de tus materias preferidas, estas enfermo?-  
-No, no es eso peper es solo que, no se me siento un poco distraído -  
-Vamos Ed aun sigues pensando en esa persona? Solo fue una derrota! -  
-No es eso, es la forma en que me derrotó... Esa velocidad es anormal, mis atributos principales son AGI STR Y SPD técnicamente debería tener una ventaja al atacar rápido con fuerza y de ángulos bastante complicados sin embargo fue más rápido ágil y fuerte, lo cual es técnicamente imposible! Yo ya estoy en el límite de nivel actual!-  
De pronto una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de mí y de inmediato sentí dos manos recargarse en mis hombros.  
-No es imposible, recuerdas que a pesar de que aún no llego ni a lv 160 mi velocidad supera por poco a la tuya?-  
-Tienes razón, pero tú fuiste un caso especial Yukki! -  
-Ed tiene razón tu estuviste en el medicuboid durante años, técnicamente viviste en el mundo Virtual durante mucho.-  
\- Quizás eso sea la razón, esa persona quizás también haya usado el medicuboid o simplemente ha estado demasiado tiempo en ambientes de inmersión VR-  
-Yo diría que es más probable la primera, ni siquiera Ed que es un sobreviviente de SAO y por lo tanto paso 2 años en un ambiente VR tiene tales habilidades, y eso que no estamos contando todo el tiempo que se la pasa en los videojuegos -  
\- Lo que dice peper es cierto, además la única forma de comprobarlo es que Edward busque a nuestro jugador misterioso  
Y que Yukki se bata en duelo con el-  
-O ella. -  
-Estoy seguro que es un hombre.-  
\- Ah si? Pues yo estoy segura que es mujer!-  
-Hombre! -  
-Mujer!  
Y esto era así todos los días, durante el tiempo que curse la secundaria en cuanto se reveló que yo era darkmetaldragon se creó un caos por lo cual no podía ni tomar el almuerzo tranquilamente, por eso mismo en apenas pase a educación superior en una universidad en américa, hace tan solo 7 meses decidí no hacer pública esa información, por lo cual solo un puñado de personas sabían quién era realmente, y 3 de ellas eran quienes me rodeaban en este momento, Yukki una amiga con quien estuve preso en SAO ella también paso una gran cantidad de tiempo en el medicuboid debido a una enfermedad que tuvo, ella era la segunda al mando en nuestra cuadrilla la segunda mujer era quien me había presentado a la propia Yukki, peper, la historia de cómo nos conocimos era curiosa y hasta el momento aún nos causaba mucha risa, mientras que el último integrante del equipo era Mark un chico que habíamos conocido en la primera semana de clases del segundo semestre, yo recientemente había regresado a América después de haber huido a Europa hace 3 años, justo después de haber terminado con el conflicto en el underworld y haber destruido el prometheus un programa bastante avanzado capaz de hackear cualquier sistema inicialmente se había hecho con el fin de salvar a las personas de SAO (mas específicamente a mi) sin embargo por azares del destino aun tras estar incompleto y desactivado, este se activó por si solo creando el error de sistema que permitió a kirito terminar SAO, tras todo eso realmente todos nos habíamos separado y solamente nos vimos 1 vez casi 1 año después en el BoB sin embargo después de eso no tuve comunicación con ellos, a excepción de Yukki quien había decidido seguirme a Europa y ahora, de regreso a América.  
-ahora que lo pienso Ed, no podría haber sido un problema causado por el lag? Quiero decir tu servidor es el europeo no?-  
-No lo creo Mark, transferí mi cuenta al servidor global, es decir que mi cuenta se adapta al servidor más cercano al que hago inmersión -  
-Entonces estas en el servidor americano de nuevo?-  
-Si, así es... De nuevo en donde todo empezó -  
-Donde todo empezó? -  
-Ah cierto tu no conoces la historia, digamos que es algo larga así que la contaré en otra ocasión -  
-hey eso no es justo! Ni siquiera peper conoce la historia, deberías contarla!-  
-De hecho yo si la conozco -  
-que!? Por qué soy el único que no sabe nada acerca del underworld!? -  
-Je lo siento pero a pesar de que ella no estuvo presente, tras reencontrarnos decidimos mostrarnos lo que habíamos hecho estos 4 años, además puedes agradecer que al menos conoces el nombre de ese lugar, técnicamente eso es secreto del gobierno-  
-Eso no es justo, debería hacer un link directo contigo para que me mostrarán!-  
-sabes perfectamente que el link directo es algo muy íntimo verdad?-  
-Diablos... Muy bien y por qué no hago el link con peper? -  
-QUEEE!? De eso nada!-  
-Oye y entonces si es tan personal y solo sueles hacerlo con peper... por qué tú y Yukki han hecho link directo tantas veces!?-  
De inmediato quede en estado de stock ante la pregunta de Mark, sin embargo la que respondió fue Yukki...  
-es porque ahora que darkmetaldragon regreso al server americano últimamente ha sido retado muy seguido, y ya que él tiene una gran cantidad de exp y puntos que no necesita decidí emparejarme con él a fin de alcanzar su nivel.-  
\- Ya veo, es buena táctica a decir verdad, Yukki es tan veloz que nadie puede ganarle en combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que Edward es conocido como el segundo mejor sniper en GGO -  
-El segundo? Quien es el primero?-  
Se generó un poco de tensión en el ambiente debido a que los 3 nos callamos, tan solo podíamos escuchar las hojas siendo arrastradas por la brisa de primavera, la que respondió fue Yukki de nuevo.  
-Su nombre en GGO es sinon, una francotiradora con habilidades impresionantes, capaz de acertar una bala a más de 1.5 km sin necesidad de usar una mira-  
-Wow esa distancia es imposible sin una mira de alta precisión! Debe ser imponente, como es ella!?-  
-Suficientes preguntas por hoy Mark, Yukki tiene clase en 5 minutos y tanto peper como yo nos vamos a casa.-  
-Hmm está bien, bueno entonces hasta mañana! -  
Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la estación del tren y subimos en él, el escritorio virtual en mi visión aun marcaba las 2:30 si bien era viernes aún tenía la urgencia de llegar a casa y entrar en GGO, la única razón por la cual no usaba el comando aquí en el tren era porque seguramente peper me daría un golpe si lo hacía.

-Sinon, por tu reacción aun te afecta no es cierto? -  
-No es nada de eso, es solo que me pregunto que estará haciendo -  
-Hmm sabes sinceramente no logro entenderte, una parte de mí no acepta que seas tan apegado a Yukki, sin embargo eres como mi hermano así que realmente otra parte de mi es feliz de que ella te ayude a superar esa depresión. -  
-Je gracias supongo, pero aún tengo una duda, porque pareciera que Yukki y tu estuvieran a punto de matarse la una a la otra?-  
-Eso es una larga historia, ya te lo dije en un comienzo por eso no me acercaba tanto a ti, si tengo que soportarla a ella prefiero no volver a ser tan apegada contigo... realmente no quisiera que estés con ella, pero pareces feliz así que no me entrometeré mucho, solo te diré que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella-  
-Como que?-  
-La verdad no quiero hablar de eso, solo te diré que quizás no sea la persona adecuada para ti-  
-Vale lo tendré en cuenta, aunque será complicado-  
\- De verdad has comenzado a enamorarte de ella cierto?... bueno cambiando de tema porque siempre nos separamos en esta estación, quiero decir tu solo has venido a mi casa una vez, y jamás me has permitido acompañarte a casa-  
-Bueno la verdad es que...-  
-Je no importa -  
Ella había puesto una expresión melancólica que yo podía distinguir muy bien, la conocía desde el séptimo grado y era alguien bastante cercana a mí, durante un tiempo se podría decir que la conocía mejor de lo que ella se conocía a si misma...  
-La próxima semana ven a mi casa te parece?-  
-En serio!?-  
-Claro, solo deberé hacer algo de limpieza -  
-Vale! Entonces te veré el lunes! Cuídate, nos vemos en un par en horas -  
Peper de inmediato se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió del vagón con la típica energía que la caracterizaba, las puertas se cerraron y poco a poco el vagón comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, aun faltaban más de 20 minutos para llegar a mi estación así que por un momento pensé en hacer un dive y entrar en GGO, solo debía poner una alarma en 15 minutos para desconectarme o pedirle a alguien que por favor solo apagará la conexión dentro de 15 minutos, sin embargo voltee hacia ambos lados y el vagón estaba completamente vacío...  
-esto es raro, viernes a las 3:00 pm y el tren está vacío?-  
Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la división solo para comprobar que los demás vagones estaban completamente vacíos, la puerta que conectaba este último vagón con la parte de atrás del tren se abrió y alguien entro al vagón.  
Una voz bastante familiar resonó detrás de mi.  
-Vaya Edward que alegría verte, por que no nos avisaste que habías vuelto a América? -  
-Quizás por que hay cosas que no se deben hacer-  
La persona que estaba frente a mi era kikouka seijirou, un "agente de la división de seguridad virtual" que en verdad pertenecía a la defensa del gobierno.  
-Vaya bonita forma de saludar, creo que nosotros cumplimos con nuestra parte, no te molestamos en estos 4 años, sin embargo ahora que estas aquí de nuevo nos evitas la fatiga de ir a buscarte -  
-Sea lo que sea no pienso participar -  
-Vaya es una lástima después de todo darkmetaldragon y nosotros tenemos el mismo objetivo un usuario con máscara y habilidades fuera de lo normal, incluso se rumorea que fue capaz de vencerte-  
-supongo que entonces tienes información al respecto que yo no... Cierto?-  
-Tal vez, eso depende de que sepas, realmente no tenemos mucha información pero aún así algo debe ser útil-  
-Kikouka, agradezco tu oferta pero de momento... -  
-No estoy pidiendo una respuesta en este momento, solo pasaba a saludar y a recolectar información -  
-Recolectar información? -  
-No te preocupes por eso, por cierto hay un paquete frente a tu departamento, espero que te agrade, o debería decir que les agrade-  
-? Espera que carajos dices? -  
Kikouka hizo una de sus características sonrisas y salió del vagón, solo faltaban 2 estaciones para llegar a casa así que desistí de hacer un dive, mi mente estaba aturdida más que cualquier otra cosa solo pensaba en algo quien era esa persona y como era tan fuerte... Baje de la estación e hice el recorrido a mi departamento casi por inercia, actualmente vivía en un departamento rentado en lo que decidía volvér a casa, en ese departamento solo vivíamos 2 personas, una de ellas era yo, quien 3 días a la semana era el encargado de la limpieza general y casi todos los días el encargado de hacer la comida, debido a todo el tiempo que mi mente había estado distraída no me percaté de en que momento el reloj comenzó a marcar las 5:30 pm la segunda habitante de este departamento no tardaba en llegar, tome el paquete que había encontrado en la entrada y lo arroje encima de mi cama, ya lo abriría mas tarde...  
-Edward ya llegue!-  
-De acuerdo podrías colocar  
El seguro de la puerta?-  
-Ya lo hice, también traje algunas cosas para la cena-  
-Vale, solo ayúdame con esto -  
Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que esta era la rutina diaria, salia de la universidad, hacia la cena, Yukki llegaba y ayudaba en las labores domésticas, cenábamos y hablábamos un poco antes de iniciar algún dive  
-Déjame adivinar aun sigues queriendo encontrar a esa persona cierto?-  
-No lo se. Además tenemos que levelearte-  
-Muy bien, entonces te veré dentro-  
Ella salió de mi habitación  
Y cerró la Puerta, de inmediato conecte un cable xsb de color negro a mi antiguo amusphere, a pesar de que este ya no era necesario una parte de mi extrañaba utilizarlo para tener un grado de inmersión más alto y evitar alguna desconexion por culpa del neuro linker  
Lentamente inhale profundamente, mantuve la respiración un par de segundos y con un leve soplido utilice las palabras que ya nadie solía utilizar...  
-LINK START!-  
Debido a que el aparato que realizaba la conexión de manera directa era el neuro linker el anillo multicolor no apareció esta vez, en su lugar una especie de túnel vertical de un color azulado dentro de toda esta zona de oscuridad me rodeaba, 3 anillos de color claro aparecieron debajo de mi y poco a poco subieron rodeándome, una luz fue despedida de ellos, tras abrir mis ojos estaba en la parte central de todo GGO la ciudad de los inicios, cientos de edificios bastante futuristas todos ellos iluminados con neón, autos voladores hacían su recorrido por encima de nosotros, sin embargo esos autos solo eran para transporte dentro de la misma ciudad y conseguir uno así costaría una fortuna de puntos, era por esa misma razon que solo 3 usuarios en el servidor global poseian autos asi, tras haber reiniciado los servidores perdi mis dos vehiculos, sin embargo despues de 4 meses de trabajo duro consegui la cantidad de puntos para conseguir de vuelta mi blackstriker, aquella motocicleta con 2 cuchillas que tanto me habia ayudado en mis tiempos de el antiguo GGO y ALO, poco despues en underworld habia logrado mejorarla, sin embargo aqui en GGO donde los seervidores se habian reiniciado hace apenas año y medio y donde todo el sistema se habia vuelto mas duro y estricto solo los mas fuertes podian permitirse el tener cosas asi, con lo cual ni siquiera yo habia podida hacer mejoras verdaderamente utiles a mi blackstriker.

-hey dark! por aqui!-

la voz provenia de una de las salidas a la carretera, en ella ya estaba yukki arriba de su propia motocicleta, la chooper, una motocicleta modificada para mayor estabilidad y resistencia utilizando 2 llantas mas gruesas de lo normal en la parte trasera y un amplio parachoques en la parte delantera.

-aun no llegan los demas?-

-al parecer no, mark dijo que el no podria venir el dia de hoy, y peper... bueno sabes que no hablo mucho con ella-

-pff algun dia me lo contaran?-

-contarte que?-

-la razon por la cual peper y tu siempre estan tan distantes, no eran mejores amigas? -

-hubo un momento en el cual lo éramos... algún día lo sabrás-

-Pff muy bien entonces supongo que nos adelantaremos cierto?-

-mmm es buena idea, el día de hoy pensaba que sería buena idea ir al área de hell-

-hell...espera infierno!? estas segura? estas 5 niveles por debajo del límite de seguridad de esa zona! -

-confio en ti...-

-... vale, si no te importa quisiera tomar la carretera abierta-

-`pero ahi estaremos expuestos a que nos ataquen!-

-más puntos para ambos no crees?-

-quizas tengas razon...-

de inmediato ambos materializamos nuestros vehículos y subimos en ellos.

-Muy bien entonces en marcha!-  
A la vez que decía esto ambos comenzamos a acelerar, la sensación del aire al tocar tu piel a velocidades altas era increíble, poco a poco observe como la ciudad y sus luces cada vez se hacían más tenues dejando a la vista un paisaje de la puesta de sol que había frente a nosotros, disfrute de esta vista solo un par de minutos hasta que un grito de Yukki me hizo girar la vista  
-Edward cuidado a tu izquierda! -  
-Ehh?-  
Para cuando reaccione ya era muy tarde, un automóvil ya venía directo a impactarme, tan solo logre oprimir el botón de piloto automático al mismo tiempo que tomaba algo de impulso para saltar, observe como mi motocicleta recibía un fuerte golpe y de inmediato se alejo siguiendo a Yukki, yo caí en el frente del automóvil que trataba de matarme, mi hp había reducido cerca de un 5% con ese golpe, observe la cara de enojo del conductor y su voz  
-Baja de ahí!-  
-Vamos, no puedes darme un aventón? -  
En ese momento comencé a sentir como el otro jugador trataba de agitar el auto lo más posible para derribarme  
\- no? Tendrá que ser por las malas... stinger! -  
Mi espada se iluminó de un color verde y de inmediato se incrustó en el parabrisas reforzado del automóvil.  
-Pero que diablos crees que haces!? Solo muere! -  
-Muy bien te lo pedí amablemente creo que ahora necesito tu auto para alcanzar a mi amiga, vertical!-  
Mi espada brillo de nuevo pero esta vez con un color azul claro y de inmediato desgarro y arrojó el parabrisas como si fuera de papel, el auto freno y to resbale, mi mano trato de atorar la espada en el cofre del automóvil y se aferró fuertemente a ella, el auto aceleró de nuevo a toda potencia tratando de aplastarme  
-Desaparece de mi vista!- De inmediato 5 balas comenzaron a impactar en el cofre del automóvil, una de ellas de inmediato dio en mi brazo y mi hp bajo un 7%  
-Muy bien no mas amabilidad -  
Apreté la espada con más fuerza y la use como punto de apoyo, mientras aun continuaba en pleno salto active la oss que había aprendido años atrás de un amigo...  
-Roulette!-  
De inmediato mi espada tomo un brillo rojo brillante y di 2 giros en el aire solo para aterrizar y clavar la espada en el pecho del conductor, este trato de oponer resistencia sin embargo debido a la diferencia de niveles en cuestión de segundos su hp lleg se partió en cientos de efectos de luces, salte al interior del auto y me dispuse a alcanzar a Yukki...

Yukki POV  
-Maldición porque siempre tiene que actuar imprudentemente se supone que es mayor que yo y parece un niño pequeño -  
De un momento a otro sentí una ligera punzada en mi pie izquierdo y un par de segundos después una sensación de ardor equivalente a una quemadura al rojo vivo  
-ahhh que es eso!?- voltee un poco la cabeza y de reojo observe como un automóvil me seguía muy cerca, estaba equipado con armamento láser bastante fuerte, incluso si activaba mi equipo de protección y este reflejaba la mitad del daño que recibiera por armas láser esto no aplicaba a la motocicleta la cual recibiría bastante daño...  
-Maldición... - Otro disparo paso muy cerca e hizo explotar una roca que estaba en el camino, uno de los fragmentos me golpeó y me hizo perder el balance de la motocicleta, un tercer disparo dio en la llanta trasera y esta explotó haciéndome volar por los aires y aterrizar varios metros más adelante  
-Se acabo señorita, puede simplemente darme una cuota de puntos y no le haré daño.-  
-Je estas equivocado amigo, tu serás el que me dará sus puntos-  
Mi mano derecha fue hasta mí cintura y de un segundo a otro tomo mi amada espada, aquella espada que había ganado en ALO hecha de obsidiana bastante liviana y rápida  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había activado una habilidad, cuando el sujeto se dio cuenta yo ha estaba detrás de él, de inmediato llego Edward quien ya tenía en la mano una fire seven y apuntaba directo hacia el avatar detrás de mi  
-pero como?... Esto no es po...-  
La frase fue interrumpida cuando el avatar estalló en cientos de fragmentos y desapareció en el aire, una ventana apareció frente a mi...  
-Congratulations you have adquired a New vehicle-

y asi es como este mundo ve el regreso de nuestro equipo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pues bueno, un prologo como ya dije "lento" espero que esto les de una idea de como será esta historia, asi que para los que ya me conocen, espero que esto les haya gustado, y para los que son nuevos por aquí, espero que no solo les haya gustado, sino que dejen su opinión, y le den una oportunidad a esta cosa, salida de mi loca mente (y de un costal de marihuana jajaa ok no XD) asi que aunque parezca una historia fumada créanme no estaba drogado, pues muy pronto tendrán el cap 1 por aquí, como ya dije actualmente es 14 de mayo, pero en realidad todo esto lo escribi por enero o febrero, asi que como imaginaran ya llevo mas de 10 capitulos casi listos, (solo falta pasarlos a Word, checar la ortografía que es lo mas pesado y que mas flojera me da XD y claro corregir los detalles que de plano no me gusten al final, bueno pues realmente no se que decir asi que nos vemos muy pronto! :D

Darkmetaldragon.


	2. Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Pues bien, creo que ya cometi el fail de la semana al no haber subido esto desde antes, creo que lo mencione en el inicio del prologo pero no lo explique, realmente había subido el capitulo a el doc manager pero no lo había publicado XD

realmente ahora si no se que decir (no estoy muy animado debido a ciertas cosas que pasaron en la uni y a la confusión que me causa cierta persona pero en fin que le vamos a hacer, de momento creo que dejare esto por aquí y me ire) 

Cap 1  
Edward POV  
La cara de Yukki reflejaba claramente que no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba pasando  
-Un nuevo vehículo? -  
-Vaya eres afortunada recibir el Drop de un vehículo de un rival que vences en el campo abierto no es muy común, y menos con un vehículo como ese! -  
-Eh? Enserio, yo pensé que se recibían todos los objetos que estaban fuera del inventario -  
-No, eso sería demasiado injusto -  
-No tanto como el que algún programador hiciera una copia exacta de mi espada en ALO y la traíga a GGO -  
-Eso significa que no la quieres? -  
Ella cambio su expresión totalmente y agitó las manos vigorosamente para inmediatamente cubrir la espada con su cuerpo.  
-No nada de eso, esta espada siempre me ha acompañado tanto en ALO como ahora en GGO, esta espada Es todo lo que tengo, eso y... -  
-Eso y? Que mas?-  
Su cara paso de un color claro a un rojo tomate y de un momento a otro sentí como con todo y funda activaba la habilidad de golpe descendente, sentí el golpe con la funda y a pesar de que esta era simple cuero y no debía hacer tanto daño observe como mi hp caía un 9% más...  
-Yukki! Pero que diablos te sucede!?-  
-Lo siento! No te preocupes tengo botiquines y...-  
-No te preocupes mi autobattle healing skill debería bastar para curarme por completo en 1 minuto o dos-  
-Mmm 140 hp cada 10 segundos si tienes 15300 y te falta un 25% aproximadamente 2 minutos y 20 segundos quizás más quizás menos-  
-Pff vamos si llegamos a la zona de hielo podemos usarla para un par de combates y de ahí continuaremos a nuestro destino -  
-hielo eh?, Edward siempre he tenido curiosidad... Como conociste a todos los demás?-  
La voz que estaba a mi derecha y sobresalía por el sonido del motor era muy tranquila, sin embargo era suficiente para que la entendiera a la perfección, esa voz que había estado a mi lado durante los últimos 2 años o poco menos había sacado a flote muchos de los recuerdos que habían quedado atrás.  
-Comencemos a acercarnos, en el camino te lo contare-  
-Espera como me podre llevar 2 vehículos!? -  
-Ambos son tuyos, solo darle la orden de ir al inventario y este estará ahí la próxima vez-  
-Vaya, la primera vez que subí a la blackstriker me sentí muy diferente, jamás creí que me volvería adicta a estos momentos -  
-Estos?-  
-Si, a recorrer todo GGO en una motocicleta... Pero quizás eso no sea lo que me gusta, quizás lo que lo vuelve más emocionante es que estés aqui-  
-Je gracias supongo... Vamos te contaré la historia -  
A medida que los kilómetros pasaban cada persona aparecía en mi mente cada recuerdo fue respondiendo la duda de Yukki, sin embargo al momento de llegar hasta sinon... Mientras contestaba mi mente pareció ver algo extraño, una serie de patrones como si la data de ese lugar estuviera fallando y de pronto la sombra de sinon en su raildrive, por instinto gire bruscamente antes de estrellarme contra ella a lo cual mi motocicleta se volco y yo termine en el suelo...  
-Hey que pasa estas bien!? -  
-Si tranquila no es nada, solo creí ver algo...-  
-A sinon cierto?-  
-Ehh? Como lo sabes?-  
-Yo... También creo haberla visto-  
-Imposible... -  
-Nada Es imposible y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe Edward -

Una tercera voz se escuchó claramente a pocos pasos de nosotros, detrás de un pilar de hielo salió una sombra la cual reconocí claramente...  
-Owen!? -  
Vamos, no creíste que no reconocería la figura de esa motocicleta, además quien diablos usa ropas negras y 4 fundas para armas... Bueno 5-  
-Je no lo se, quizás kirito... Aun así como sabes que uso 5 armas!?-  
-Vamos no es difícil adivinar... Espadas a dos manos supongo que aún conservas tu sanguinaria, después de todo es una de las espadas más fuertes en todo GGO, no entiendo como es que después de la aparición de kirito y tuya por lo menos el 5% de todos los jugadores han intentado usar espadas -  
La voz de Yukki se asomo por encima de mi hombro y ella se mostró por detrás de mi...  
-Sin embargo solo 1% lo han dominado, y los que llevamos el potencial de la espada a si límite solo somos 10 no?-  
-Yukki así que has estado con Ed todo este tiempo?-  
-Algo así...-  
-Vaya vaya, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, supongo que van de camino a ice city no?-  
-Si, lamentablemente llevamos un poco de prisa-  
-Je pues supongo que llegarán tarde entonces, lo siento pero tendré que usar esto... Unlimited duel-  
De inmediato Owen lanzó un cristal al aire el cual explotó y género un campo de fuerza en 1 km a la redonda, este era uno de los trucos usados para forzar a alguien a un duelo, no eran nada baratos así que Owen de verdad tenia urgencia por retarme  
-Pff muy bien entonces muéstrame lo que has logrado en estos 2 años!-  
-Vale, hora de quitarte esa racha de victorias!-  
Owen tomo un rifle de asalto en su espalda rápidamente, en un segundo observe más de 30 líneas de predicción, todas ellas bastante certeras, no había forma de bloquear esto, logre saltar a la derecha justo antes de que una ráfaga de balas me dejara como un queso suizo, mi mano derecha se apoyó en el piso mientras que la izquierda tomo una fire seven de mi pierna izquierda, sin embargo antes de poder apuntar un cargador salió disparado hacia mi cara, logró golpearme e instintivamente moví mi mano hacia la izquierda, Owen aprovecho esos segundos para tomar su espada y cargar una Sword skill...  
-Vamos Ed tienes mas que eso!... Sonic leap! -  
La hoja iluminada de color verde salió disparada contra mi, atravesé mi arma para evitar el golpe inminente y esta logro absorber la mayoría del impacto, salí disparado hacia atrás un par de metros y piezas de mi fire seven cayeron al suelo antes de fragmentarse, tome del suelo una de las balas y active la habilidad de lanzamiento, si bien no tenía la misma velocidad que una disparada desde el arma esta misma bien podría hacer que Owen tratará de desviarla y darme valiosos segundos sin embargo...  
-Como si eso fuera a hacerme daño! -  
Owen activo stinger sin siquiera preocuparse por la trayectoria de la bala, se abalanzó sobre mi recibiendo el impacto de la bala en el hombro e incrustado su espada directo en la parte derecha de mi pecho, la sensación del frío acero debería ser menor que la del underworld sin embargo había estado ya dos años sin estar en un verdadero combate que no fueran partidas de exhibición, mi barra de hp comenzó a bajar rápidamente, de tener un 80% ahora estaba en 60% y muy pronto llegaría a Amarillo  
-Vamos! Piensas rendirte así de fácil!? Recuerdas lo que nos costó acabar con el underworld!? Lo que costo llegar al BoB!? Al menos tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos mejorado en estos 2 años!? Que has hecho tu!? Esconderte!? Olvidarte de todo y usar a Yukki como pilar emocional!? -  
En ese momento una parte de mi salió a flote, como si tan solo hubiera necesitado una chispa para encender una gran cantidad de pólvora y mantener una llama...  
-Te equivocas... -  
-Que?-  
-Ella no es mi pilar emocional solamente... Ella es alguien realmente importante para mi... -  
Mi hp ya estaba llegando a el límite que divide rojo y amarillo, tan pronto como este llego a rojo y escuche la alerta pareció por un segundo que el tiempo se congeló...-

Quizás una parte de mi estuvo dispuesta a abandonar todo el día que escape, sin embargo la razón por la que había regresado no era simplemente no era de vacaciones, simplemente quería recuperar todos los lazos que había formado y principalmente recuperarme a mi mismo...  
-un dragon puede esperar pacientemente durante años a una persona digna... -  
-Que acabas de decir?-  
En ese momento mi mano derecha tomo la espada de Owen y lentamente comenzó a sacarla de mi pecho, mientras que mi mano izquierda lentamente se acercó a mi espalda y ahora estaba en la empuñadura de mi sanguinaria...  
-Oss... Fury of the storm! -  
Mi espada se iluminó del color azul con un toque morado, similar a un relámpago en cuestión de instantes le dio una punzada a Owen en el costado seguido de un corte horizontal y casi de manera instantánea uno vertical solo para terminar con un movimiento muy similar a stinger...  
-acabemos con esto!-  
Owen trato de atacar sin embargo un fuerte retroceso lo hizo tambalearse  
-Que pasa, jamás habías visto mi nueva oss? Por cierto deberías cuidar tu nivel de hp, esta en amarillo -

-pero como?... como has podido reducir 50% de mi hp con tal solo 4 golpes!?-  
-digamos que solo yo puedo llevar al maximo el potencial de mi sanguinaria, por que crees que tiene ese nombre? absorve el hp del rival idiota-  
-absorve el hp?... asi que tiene la caracteristica de robo de vida eh? eso debe valer mucho, sin embargo con ella o sin ella estas acabado!... oss dash spike!-  
en ese momento la espada de owen se volvio mas oscura y de ella emano un aura oscura, segundos despues una serie de ataques como si fuera una lluvia de agujas comenzo a ir disparada contra mi, comence a correr hacia el pilar de hielo y salte para utilizarlo como punto de apoyo, realice un segundo, y de inmediato arroje mi sanguinaria directo hacia un costado de owen  
-vaya que mala punteria tienes, ahora despidete!- owen tomo una pistola en su mano izquierda y apunto hacia mi, esa era la ejecucionadora, una pistola modificada que utilizaba cartuchos de escopeta y por lo tanto era letal, sin embargo para cuando owen reacciono ya era tarde...  
-muy lento owen!-  
-pero que? -  
-sabias perfectamente de esta arma y aun asi la olvidaste!-  
de pronto una bala fue despedida de manera silenciosa, el arma que estaba en mis manos era un rifle de francotirador poco comun, un RADS sin embargo este estaba modificado, a cambio de la capacidad de solo cargar 1 bala a la vez ganaba una potencia tremenda, a diferencia de cualquier arma tradicional que cuenta con un mecanismo interno este rifle utilizaba un railgun electromagnético para disparar la bala a una velocidad mucho mayor  
-imposible!-  
la bala impacto de lleno en el costado de owen, pero sin embargo su hp se redujo a 0 en cuestion de milisegundos...  
-tu lo habias dicho, nada es imposible, por cierto puedes decirle a los demas que he vuelto...-  
las luces que flotaban por el aire terminaron de desintegrarse, en ese momento relaje mi cuerpo y me deje caer en la nieve...  
-no deberias confiarte tanto.-  
-a que te refieres yukki, ya lo venci, el deberia tardar minimo 30 minutos en hacer el respawn no?-  
-no me refiero a eso, no estas usando absolutamente nada tu potencial, ni siquiera pareces poner empeño -  
-lo siento, es solo que después de ese sujeto... siento la necesidad de encontrarlo y obtener una revancha-  
-mm entonces primero deberías comenzar por pelear en serio, sin usar todo tu potencial solo conseguirás otra derrota-  
-lo se yukki, lo se- mientras continuaba hablando con ella mi cuerpo casi por instinto ya estaba cargando otra bala en el RADS- ella se acerco lentamente y me entrego mi espada que hasta ahora habia estado enterrada en el suelo.  
-no crees que ya es hora de que utilices tu verdadero equipamiento? quiero decir demostrarle al mundo que DMD volvio no?-  
-aun no, despues de todo este tiempo he aprendido que el avatar y el usuario son uno mismo, pero sin embargo siento que dark aun no debe salir a la luz, al menos no en este momento-  
-ya veo, bien supongo que deberiamos ir a ice city, peper envio un mensaje hace 5 minutos diciendo que ya nos esperaba alla-  
-que!? como es que ella llego tan rapido!?-  
-uso el portal en la ciudad de inicio genio -.- se supone que tu eres el experto y el lider de grupo y aun asi olvidas cosas tan basicas como esas.-  
-vale lo siento mi error, aun asi no es para que te pongas asi e.e -  
-pues si no partimos ya peper sera la que entrara en plan de princesa-  
-cierto, entonces vayámonos de una vez-

Peper POV  
-demonios donde estarán esos 2, ya llevamos 10 minutos esperando-  
-no lo se, quizas tuvieron problemas en el camino, he oido que en la zona del desierto y del bosque últimamente han habido muchos casos en los cuales hay grupos PK esperando a que alguien pase por ahi-  
-PK?-  
-si, asesinos de jugadores, algunos piensan que desde que el sistema permite el combate en mundo abierto tienes la oportunidad de campear y acabar con tanto enemigo pase por tu campo de vision, de algun modo es mas rentable que ir a cazar mobs no lo cress? quiero decir matar a un jugador te da mas exp y dinero que un mob, sin embargo un mob puede dropear items raros...-  
-vaya, esperemos que no les haya pasado nada, quizas ya fueron asesinados tantas veces que no tienen puntos, o peor quizas los secuestraron y.. y... ahhh-  
-tranquila, ya estan ahi mira... hey chicos por aqui!-  
-lamentamos la demora-  
-edward encontró a uno de sus viejos amigos y decidieron tener un duelo de practica-  
-ohhh enserio!? cual de todos ellos era!?-  
-owen, quizás lo conociste pertenecía al equipo de fútbol de nuestra secundaria-  
-mm no estoy muy segura, en fin hoy es el dia!-  
-eh?-  
-no me digas que lo olvidaste Ed, peper ha estado mencionándolo toda la semana-  
-el que?-  
-pff yukki recuérdaselo tu-  
-hoy es el dia en que peper eligiria una especialización y para eso tu la ayudarías en una partida matchmaking recuerdas?-  
-es hoy!? no se supone que aun te faltaban 10k de exp?-  
-hey ayer me desvele farmeando en el area urbana!-  
-ya veo... muy bien, entonces sera una guerra de cuadrillas!-  
la voz de mark y yukki sonaron al unisono con la mia, mientras edward simplemente ponia su expresion de estar motivado para algun duelo  
-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-  
-acaso estas loco!?- la guerra de clanes es uno de los modos de competición mas estrictos solo superado por los modos de clasificatoria y obviamente el BoB!-  
-lo se, pero creo que es hora de que reclamemos el territorio como nuestro, debido a que la zona abierta de ice city es demasiado complicada muchos prefieren no usarla para cazar, pero sin embargo llevo 1 semana pensando en participar en la guerra de clanes y reclamar el area como nuestra.-  
-estas loco tenemos que jugar por lo menos 20 partidas y ganar minimo 12 de ellas!-  
-lo se, alguien no tiene el tiempo necesario? -  
-no es eso pero...-  
-muy bien, entonces si ganamos el territorio prometo que iremos a un cafe muy bueno y yo pagare lo que quieran-  
-incluso pastel de chocolate con fresas!?-  
-sabia que dirias eso peper, entonces que dicen?-  
-sabes que yo te apoyo ed, despues de todo ...-  
-muy bien es un 3 vs 1 asi que que puedo decir? a darles plomo!-  
-muy bien vamos!-  
Edward quizas fuera muy cerrado a la gente pero había que admitir que si se proponía algo lo mas seguro era que lo consiguiera, y si no lo hacia lo volvería a intentar cuantas veces fuera necesario con tal de lograrlo, poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo, puede que haya pasado cosas muy duras y sin embargo aun asi las superaba poco a poco, tal y como el mismo lo decía... "lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte" y al haber estado ya varias veces al borde de la muerte y poner a sus amigos a salvo a pesar de que eso podría costarle caro, facilmente podia verse cuan fuerte era realmente aunque el no quisiera aceptarlo.  
-muy bien ya estamos inscritos, la primera ronda comienza en 5 minutos, peper toma lo de siempre una vez dentro te ayudare a escoger que estilo se adapta mas a ti, los demás sera mejor que preparen su equipamiento-  
en ese momento me disponía a hablar sin embargo una voz femenina nos interrumpió de pronto  
-de otra forma pueden cometer el mismo error que este idiota cometió durante la primera partida que jugo-  
-primera partida?-  
edward se sorprendió bastante y todos giramos la cabeza, una chica peliazul con equipamiento de alto nivel y un rifle de francotirador estaba frente a nosotros, la voz de edward sonó bastante baja, en un susurro que apenas pudimos escuchar-  
-sinon..-

Yukki POV  
-sinon eh? asi que te inscribiste a la guerra de clanes?-  
-así es, supongo que no soy la única-  
detrás de ella salio aquel jugador que habíamos derrotado minutos antes  
-owen!? pero como!? se supone que tu aun...-  
-penalizacion por muerte, casi nadie la usa a menos que tenga mucha prisa, en cuanto ustedes se fueron la utilice para reaparecer inmediatamente en la ultima zona segura donde había estado-  
-asi que es eso...-  
-que pasa edward el gato te comio la lengua? o tan solo estas sorprendido? oh ya lo tengo, tenias mas de 3 años sin ver a sinon, y la unica vez que lo hiciste fue en el BoB no?-  
-...- sin embargo ed lucia de un modo que no podia decir exactamente que tenia, tenia una pizca de asombro con algo de tristesa, un toque de rabia combinado con felicidad, sin embargo tan solo levanto la mirada y hablo serenamente  
-más les vale pelear con todo lo que tengan, esta vez no pienso contenerme-  
-de acuerdo-  
edward simplemente levanto la mano e hizo la senial de que nos ibamos, dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia el centro de la ciudad.  
-ed espera! diablos por que caminas tan rapido?-  
-simplemente... no lo se-  
la voz que hablo por detras de mi era la de peper, mark aun corria para alcanzarnos a pocos metros-  
-es por sinon cierto?-  
-tal vez, jamas la imagine como un adversario, ademas no la habia visto en 2 años, no he tenido ningun contacto con ella... ni siquiera supe que decir-  
-quizás un hola hubiera sido buen inicio no lo crees?-  
-quizás... bueno no importa, estoy seguro que ellos competirán con todo, son 20 batallas, esto sera bastante duro pero si logramos ...-  
-sobre eso ed... quizas no has leido la ficha de inscripcion... tan solo son 5, con ganar 3 es suficiente.-  
-eh? no eran 20?-  
-si, pero al parecer en el parche reciente cambiaron eso debido a que los jugadores terminaban exhaustos.-  
-ya veo, muy bien entonces todos a preparar su equipamiento-  
en ese momento todo mundo abrio su ventana virtual, sin embargo por alguna razon una parte de mi se sentia extraña, una pequeña picazon en mi pecho como si algo malo estuviera pasando, una parte de mi se sentia amenzada ante el encuentro entre edward y shino, ellos 2 ya habian sido pareja en el pasado, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo durante estos 2 años le habia tomado mucho cariño, no queria que ella volviera y el se fuera, no queria que todas las aventuras que teniamos fueran ahora de esos 2...  
-yukki? -  
no es nada, solo me preguntaba que equipo llevar-  
-mmm por que no ocupas un equipo ligero, si necesitas usar tu espada eso te dara ligereza para ser mas veloz-  
-tienes razon-  
abri mi ventana de estado y cambie mi equipamiento de tactico a recon, una pistola M1A190 bastante ligera, un par de cargadores extra, una granada y obviamente en la parte izquierda de mi cintura mi compañera insaparable, mi espada de obsidiana, revise mis 5 habilidades permitidas, "mejora de velocidad la cual obviamente me hacia mas rapida, manos agiles la cual permitia atrapar y devolver granadas aunque aun asi era bastante dificil, la habilidad de indetectable la cual permitia que si el oponente utilizaba un rastreador aereo o terrestre, este no te detectara y por lo tanto tu ubicacion no apareceria en el mapa, resistencia la cual evitaria las sacudidas bruscas al recibir impactos de armas y finalmente la habilidad que mas util me resultaba, uso de sword skills.  
-muy bien en marcha!-

Edward POV  
Apenas entramos termino la cuenta regresiva de inmediato todos aparecimos en el cuarto de preparacion ese lugar completamente vacio y oscuro en el cual te daban 15 segundos para terminar de seleccionar tu equipo, de inmediato di un ultimo vistazo al mio...  
vision mejorada: aumenta el rango de visión y la calidad de esta en lugares oscuros.  
overclock: uso ampliado de las funciones de correr, esquivar y salto de obstaculos.  
rastreo: permite detectar enemigos cercanos e identificar su equipamiento.  
uso de sword skills: permite utilizar las habilidades de espada incluidas en "the seed".  
Peligro cercano: +1 arma extra  
sacrificaba el uso de mi habilidad carroñero a cambio de poder llevar conmigo un arma extra, para ser mas precisos mi RADS, ya que como arma principal llevaba mis 2 B23R aquellas pistolas que podía usar a dos manos y que con un solo toque al gatillo disparaban una ráfaga de 3 balas cada una, mientras que como arma secundaria utilizaba mi sanguinaria y mi katana de alta frecuencia que yo mismo habia programado desde 0 para traerla desde el underworld, programarla obviamente no habia sido tarea facil, y mucho menos ingresarla al sistema a traves de mi personaje,pero habia valido la pena.  
-muy bien, ya saben el procedimiento, mark te encargaras de activar localizadores, nos reuniremos en el tercer cuadrante del mapa, debido a que nosotros solo somos 4 lo mas probable es que nos traten de eliminar pronto, no creo que nos enfrentemos a ellos sino hasta el ultimo encuentro...-  
-a que te refieres con solo somos 4?-  
-amm digamos que el limite de participantes por equipo es de 6-  
-QUEE!? y nosotros solo somos 4! por que no esperamos y llamamos a 2 jugadores mas!?-  
-por que por algo somos una cuadrilla, tan solo tenemos 4 miembros-  
-y que hay de scalert?-  
-ella? ... decidio retirarse de GGO por un tiempo, es por eso que solo nos agrupamos con ella en ALO-  
la voz que se escucho esta vez fue la de peper, sonaba un poco molesta pero sin embargo la conocia de hace años, ella solo hacia un puchero...  
-maldicion ed! esta bien participare,sin embargo quiero que a cambio me ayudes a levelear toda la semana siguiente en ALO!-  
-pero en ALO apenas voy en nivel 78 -  
-y que? yo soy 64! el limite actual es 100 o no?-  
mientras discutiamos la cuenta regresiva llego a 3, la voz femenina comenzo a escucharse al mismo tiempo que el texto aparecia en el centro de mi vision  
-vale esta bien-  
...2  
...1

toda mi vision fue cubierta por la luz azul de teletransportacion y de un momento a otro fue cambiada por las estructuras que parecian la cima de una montaña como las del artico completamente cubierta de hielo  
ARMAS ACTIVADAS  
apenas escuche la frase de inmediato escuche el sonido del primer disparo, una linea de prediccion aparecio apuntando a mi brazo derecho, en ese momento salte a la izquierda y mi mano en respuesta tomo la pistola del lado izquierdo, mientras esta se movia en el aire oprimi el gatillo, 3 balas salieron disparadas e impactaron contra un tempano de hielo que salia desde el suelo, las particulas del hielo se dispersaron dandome el tiempo suficiente de tomar mi otra pistola, de inmediato una rafaga de balas comenzaron a atravesar el carámbano de hielo destruyendo lo que quedaba de el, observe una bala dirigirse rápidamente hacia mi, sin embargo al tratar de esquivarla otra bala impacto mi tobillo, antes de poder reaccionar la bala que habia visto en primer lugar me dio de lleno en el costado izquierdo, mi hp bajo un 30%, me arroje al suelo tratando de evitar la lluvia de balas que se dirigian directo hacia mi, sin embargo la lluvia de balas parecia seguirme, no importa que hiciera, parecia que el enemigo sabia donde estaba todo el tiempo  
-vamos, no puedes esconder tu firma térmica! sal de ahi!-  
-firma termica?...-  
maldicion en ese momento lo note, la razon por la cual el sabia donde estaba era porque tenia una mira termica, y en un lugar como ice city esa ventaja era abrumadora, podias distinguir a un objetivo a cientos de metros de distancia...  
-infeliz... veamos que tan bueno eres sin tu mira...-  
comence a correr con todas mis fuerzas, en ese momento recorde mi RADS...  
-vamos sal de ahi, eres darkmetaldragon no? no eres tan fuerte despues de todo-  
dispare mi rifle al aire y de inmediato lo deje caer al suelo, debido al sistema electromagnetico del railgun este producia bastante calor, de inmediato corri y me oculte detras de un pilar, una lluvia de balas arrazarron con el lugar donde estaba tirado mi rifle  
-pero que!? donde demonios se metio?-  
-justo detras de ti idiota!-  
para ese momento yo ya estaba a medio salto con la habilidad de doble helix directo hacia el, mi espada comenzo a cortar en diagonal desde su brazo hasta su costilla opuesta, de inmediato observe el indicador de vida cae desaparecer en cientos de fragmentos a mi rival, mientras miraba el hud indicar que mi hp habia subido un poco gracias a la habilidad de mi sanguinaria observe que el mapa ahora mostraba la posicion de 2 enemigos mas, a la vez que marcaba la posicion de mark...

Mark POV  
-maldicion a este paso me mataran de inmediato...-  
observe mi riflle otan y note que el indicador de municion marcaba solo 20 balas restantes, quizas el haber entrado a un fuego cruzado y disparar como loco no fue la mejor opcion despues de todo, consegui 3 asesinatos pero sin embargo me habia quedado sin municion, tan solo tenia eso y un par de granadas.  
-venga tu eres del equipo hydra no? acaso piensas huir? -  
-vamos si piensan tener un duelo por que vienen 2 vs 1 entonces?-  
-es logico, vencerte sera mas facil, ademas asi evitaremos el gasto de municion innecesaria-  
-al diablo con ustedes!-  
tome mi rifle entre mis manos y de inmediato lo asome por el lado derecho de la cobertura que tenia, comence a disparar a ciegas mientras veia el indicador de balas reducir rapidamente, de pronto un sonido de crack llego a mis oidos, la municion se habia acabado, si corria facilmente me acribillarían a balazos antes de llegar a la proxima cobertura, escuche los pasos de los 2 enemigos acercarse rapidamente, sin embargo todavia tenia una ultima opcion, utilizar el lanzagranadas de mi otan y inmolarme junto con ellos, nuestro equipo perderia un integrante pero ganaria ventaja al tener menos oponentes...  
-despidete inutil!-  
sin embargo mi plan se hizo pedazos despues de ver lo que sucedia, uno de esos 2 chicos tenia la mejora de habilidad llamada dash aereo la cual permitia saltar mas alto e incluso acelerar en medio del salto hacia la direccion que se quisiera mientras estuviera dentro del rango de vision.  
-carajo!-  
un leve zumbido cruzo mis oidos y de un momento a otro logre ver como un haz de luz cruzaba e impactaba justo en la pierna del sujeto que estaba encima de mi...  
-mark acaba con el otro!-  
gire sobre mi mismo en el instante en que 3 lineas de prediccion se acercaban peligrosamente, 1 a mi pecho, otra a mi brazo y la ultima directo a la cabeza, intente moverme hacia la izquierda sin embargo la primera en impactar fue la bala en mi brazo, por reflejo ,me agache un poco para tomar la herida, sin embargo la segunda bala impacto un segundo despues derribandome de espaldas, afortunadamente eso me habia hecho evitar el tiro a la cabeza...  
-toma esto!-  
con mi mano izquierda tome mi rifle del suelo y sin siquiera apuntar oprimi el boton secundario del rifle, de inmediato un cilindro salio disparado y cayo atras de mi rival, apenas toco el suelo este exploto inmediatamente, el enemigo volo hacia el frente y su hp se reducio drasticamente, sin embargo seguia vivo, en ese momento el apunto su m4 hacia mi solo para brillar por un par de segundos y desaparecer en cientos de fragmentos, al igual que el que habia volado por encima de mi  
-estuvo cerca, un par de disparos mas y habrias comido el polvo-  
-gracias ed... quiero decir dark-  
-no te preocupes, para ustedes esta bien ed, por cierto deberias usar un botiquin, tener 14% de hp y rondar por ahi es peligroso-  
-vale pero no tengo balas-  
edward comenzo a caminar hacia donde habia eliminado a esos 2 enemigos y del suelo tomo una m4  
-ahora ya tienes-

Peper POV  
-no entiendo que hago aqui, ni siquiera me gustan los fps...-  
escuche un ruido como el del hielo desquebrajándose poco a poco, gire un poco la vista para comprobar y note que la pared estaba recibiendo disparos en la parte superior  
-pero que hacen?... si quisieran podrian eliminarme disparandome directamente a menos que...-  
poco a poco el ruido de hielo desquebrajándose cambio a el ruido de una...  
-avalancha!? maldicion con razon no me apuntaban a mi!- comence a correr lo mas rapido que pude, justo cuando logre ver a yukki corriendo hacia mi  
-agáchate!-  
-que!?-  
-que te agaches!-  
en ese momento tropece y cai al suelo, yukki tomo su espada y de ella emano un brillo color esmeralda, de sus labios salieron solo dos palabras...  
-sonic leap!-  
ella cruzo los 20 metros que nos separaban en tan solo segundos, encajo su espada en el piso de hielo haciendo un hueco en el  
-pero que demonios haces?-  
-salvando nuestras vidas, ya me lo agradeceras!-  
un segundo despues ella tomo una granada y quito el seguro...  
-estas loca!?-  
-cállate!-  
pasaron 2...3 segundos justo antes de que ella arrojara la granada dentro de ese agujero, el hielo ya estaba a pocos metros de nosotras justo cuando de pronto se escucho un golpe sordo y el hielo a pocos metros de nosotras volo en pedazos generando una zanja entre la avalancha y nosotras, la avanvcha comenzo a detenerse en ese hoyo poco a poco hasta que finalmente paro...  
-muy bien y ahora a acabar con esos malditos-  
-de acuerdo!-  
-yo me encargare de distraerlos, intenta acabar con ellos desde aqui-  
-muy bien, vamos!-  
yukki comenzo a correr por encima de la nieve y el hielo que habian restado de la avalancha, ella salto y las balas comenzaron a salir por todos lados directo contra ella, de inmediato me asome por un costado y apunte de manera cuidadosa, el circulo de asistencia de disparo aparecio en mi vision, este cada vez se hacia mas grande y pequeño, comence a relajar mi respiración, exhale y finalmente aprete el gatillo...  
una bala salio disparada de mi rifle de asalto, un par de segundos despues observe como mi objetivo retrocedia un par de pasos al mismo tiempo que su vida reducia un 40%, la voz de yukki sonaba por el intercomunicador  
-muy bien ahora mantente en movimiento y no dejes que...-  
sin embargo de pronto una lluvia de balas comenzo a impactar en la nieve tras la cual me cubria, el circulo de ayuda desaparecio y fue remplazado por una cantidad de lineas increiblemente rapidas y precisas, una bala paso rozando mi hombro ante lo cual no pude evitar soltar un grito...  
-ahhhhh-  
-demonios aguanta, yo me encargare de ellos-  
asome un poco la vista y mire como yukki de pronto adquiria una velocidad increible, comenzo a golpear a uno de los enemigos utilizando su espada, tras 3 golpes el enemigo desaparecio por completo, la lluvia de balas cambio directamente a ella, sin embargo sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada un par de segundos despues pasaron el mismo destino que el primero  
-muy bien enemigos neutralizados, ya puedes salir miedosa-  
-oye que tu tengas mas experiencia en estos juegos no es justo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les guste el ritmo que esta tomando esta historia, lamento el problema con la acentuación pero como ya saben normalmente escribia desde un ipod, ahora que estoy en la uni solo escribo desde la aplicación de notas de mi móvil, y al llegar a casa y pasarla a Word créanme que es bastante tedioso corregir todo eso, (en especial por que las palabras que son nombres de armas, objetos habilidades, o incluso personajes, el Word me los marca como errores, y es bastante molesto estar viendo que esta realmente mal y que esta bien XD

Saludos a todos y nos vemos pronto, no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D


End file.
